el nefilim
by skan05
Summary: nefilim protector de la humanidad comparte un corazon mitad oscuro mitad claro es un ser sobrenatural que tiene que decidir lo bueno de lo malo si apoyar al mal o al bien es un ibrido capaz de revolucionar el mundo actual y paralizar un fin del mundo


Dios creo el mundo la vida animal la luz y la oscuridad el bien y el mal angeles caidos,desterrados por su ambicion,abaricia y alcanzar la superioridad

el universo empieza a comenzar con la creacion de la maldad.

Estos a su vez formaron su propia sociedad sus rangos sus poderios y estos se casificaron por demonios ,seis principes oscuros y la gran temida,llamada bestia destrucctora del universo el unico capaz de destronar al Dios lucifer

por el otro lado estaban los comunmente llamados angeles de cortas alas de plumas blancas luego seguian los arcangeles magestuosos alas grandes plumas blancas casi doradas un casco en la cabeza y una lanza luminica capaz de matar a un principe y entre sus cinco arcangeles estaba el capitan el lider de entre los cinco llamado Raffne

El unico capaz de poder herir a lucifer y matar a la bestia.

Tras una sangrienta guerra en el que murio su gran amigo raphael arcangel murio solo quedaron de pie y cansados tras la guerra raffne y la bestia se miraron fijamente raffne tenia entre manos su lanza y la bestia su espada mortuoria cuando disponian a atacarse se puso en medio de ambos atajando con sus manos la lanza y la espada nada mas que lucifer

Lucifer empezó a elogiar a Raffne

Raffne eres un ser poderoso y magestuoso unete a mi y seras mi mano derecha podras crear vida tambien quitarla

tu podras decidir por ti mismo no tendras que seguir mas ordenes piensalo y seremos juntos imponentes nada nos podrá detenernos si estas de acuerdo estrechomos las manos en señal de pacto.

Raffne demoro en responder pero contesto mi respuesta es no Lucifer si deseas gobernar el mundo celestial lucha y y gobiernalo pero mientras yo este vivo eso jamas ocurrirá

Lucifer te comento algo Raffne yo soy independiente solo dime tu necesidad y yo como un ser superior y poderoso yo te lo hare realidad solo piénsalo.

Raffne miro a los ojos a lucifer y quedo con la intriga de la tentación.

Extendió sus alas de arcángel se alejo de ellos y volo a una velocidad impresionante que hace que el tiempo se detenga.

Al llegar al mundo celestial una gran cantidad de angeles obasionaban su nombre Raffne eres grande llevanos a la victoria del rey Lucifer.

Raffne les contesta descansen que aun falta mucho.

Raffne vuela y se eleva al monte mas alto del mundo celestial pensando en la propuesta

Entre tanto pensar cayo en las garras de la tentación.

Raffne inicio una revuelta al querer revelarse con Dios pero los cinco arcángeles se lo evitaban atacándose entre si.

Raffne empezó a decir a los arcángeles dejémoslo asi yo me ire creare mi propio reyno juntoa lucifer tendre voz propia al tener un gran ejercito y yo al segundo mando ustedes sigan obedeciendo instrucciones.

Yo me ire y cuando todo este listo se iniciara la otra guerra

Raffne deserto extendió sus alas e inicio la partida al mundo oscuro .Al entrar a las puertas de su castillo fue rodeado por centenares de millones de demonios los atacaron tanto que el tuvo que sacar su lanza y matar a esa cantidad de demonios.

Lucifer disgustado con Raffne volo tan veloz que cogio del cuello y lo levanto Raffne agarrando fuertemente su lanza apunto a su abdomen.

Lucifer solto a bromeo si hubiese querido matarte lo hubiese hecho.

Se a que viniste dime lo que deseas y yo te lo concederé

Raffne le dijo quiero poder mucho poder casi igual a ti solo a si me unire a ti quiero la mitad de lo que tu posees.

Lucifer,lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le pregunta ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

Raffne le contesta se que es demasiado pero ese es mi precio.

Paso un tiempo y lucifer se quedo callado, Raffne le responde ya veo que no eres un Dios me ire a formar mi propia legion.

Aguarda le contesto Lucifer yo nunca dije que no.

Obtendrás tu ejercito de tres legiones que están dispersos por la galaxia solo hagamos el pacto dame tu mano y sellaremos el pacto.

Mientras esto pasaba la bestia miraba cada detalle de lo que pasaba y de un momento a otro dijo que su deseo era bestia de aspecto humano buena presencia y bien vestido.

Reclamo maldito seas Lucifer juro acabar contigo y con Raffne.

Bestia marchate yaa ,ya no te necesito Raffne es mucho mas fuerte que tu

Mientras la bestia se marchaba Lucifer estrechaba la mano con Raffne como pactaron Lucifer saco sus garras y hizo sangrar a Raffne en parte del pacto

Raffne ahora que hicimos el pacto puedes hacer lo que tu desees con tu ejercito.

Ahora lo que yo deseo de ti es todo tu ser quiero que formemos un solo ser.

Raffne le respondio maldito solo me usaste a ti para absorver mi poder y hacer tu propia guerra.

Lucifer le contesto para poder ser alguien poderoso debes hacerlo ahora a cumplir el pacto Raffne

Lucifer tomo todo de el y formo un super demonio que pese a toda su arrogancia y poder de quererlo todo se sintió tan poderoso que fue directamente al mundo celestial mato a cientos de millones de angeles.

Lucho contra los arcángeles los dejo al borde de la muerte a tres y los otros dos mal heridos quizo matarlos pero una pequeña parte de Raffne se lo impidió

El nuevo Ser Lucifer abrió las puertas donde Dios mora,Dios levanto su lanza e inmovilizo a Lucifer Dios le hablo será la única vez que hago esto Ser abominable y traicionero.

Hare cumplir el pacto con Raffne le lanzo un poder a Lucier y separo a Raffne y Lucifer.

Dios hablo Lucifer marchate de el lugar sagrado te marcharas con la mitad de tus poderes por tu osadia a desafiarme y hare respetar la justicia divina

En cuanto a ti Raffne conservaras la mitad de tu vida celestial como arcángel y la otra mitad llevaras la mitad del poder de Lucifer.

Seras desterrado al planeta tierra que acabo de crear hace días .El dia que vuelvas a la vida detrás decisión propia de decidir que es lo bueno o lo malo.

Mientras tanto quedaras sellado en una tumba sellada en un meteorito que caera en la tierra y acabara con la vida de los gigantescos animales que hay.

Dios lanzo su poder a un gran meteorito desvio su trayectoria hacia Raffne .

Raddne intento retenerlo a toda forma pero comparado al poder de Dios tuvo que soportar el impacto.

El impacto fue tan poderoso que toda bestia viviente en la tierra muriera murieron millones y Raffne quedo sellado en lo que ahora es yucatan Mexico su poder fue tal que extinguio a los llamados dinosaurios

Solo tenia que esperar los millones de años humanos para volver a aparecer.


End file.
